


LASER Tag

by jantotrash



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantotrash/pseuds/jantotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes the team on a team-building exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LASER Tag

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a random prompt I found. I don't remember the prompt.

Jack sauntered into the hub.

 

"Finally."  Ianto said under his breath while walking over to Jack.  "Sir, I found 28 inconsistencies in the current archiving system, so I wrote up a comprehensive form for you to review as soon as possible.  It's imperative to address this now…"  "Ianto, no time for that now.  We need to have a team meeting."  Jack grinned.  Ianto looked at Jack with suspicion.  He usually wasn't this excited about any situation that required a team meeting.

 

"TEAM MEETING!"  Jack yelled.  The team began to emerge from their respective locations.

 

"This had better be good, Jack.  I was on the verge of a medical breakthrough." said Owen.

 

Jack frowned.  "I thought you were dissecting that mutated squirrel."

 

"Who says I wasn't?" Owen replied with a scowl as they migrated to the briefing room.

 

"What's this about, Jack?"  Toshiko asked as she walked in.  "I was trying to reprogram the CCTV network.  I can't work with all these interruptions!"

 

"You'll see when Gwen gets here.  It's a surprise!"  Toshiko and Ianto exchanged concerned glances.  The last time Jack had a "surprise" in store, the hub was almost destroyed by a large group of weevils, which Jack had postulated were related to Janet.  As it turns out, weevils don't respond well to long-lost family members.  Ianto had spent weeks cleaning up the mess, and Tosh had learned that weevil saliva has the ability to dissolve microchips.

 

"Jack, can it wait?  I was on the phone with Cardiff Police and they want you to…"

 

"Gwen, we can do all of that later!"  Jack interrupted with a wave of his hand.  "Sit down, there's something very important to discuss."  Gwen looked at Jack suspiciously, but sat down anyway. 

 

"Now that everyone's here, I wanted to bring something up.  We've all been working far too much and haven't spent nearly enough time strengthening our team.  Well, technically, I have been doing quite a bit of team building…" Jack trailed off with a  glare from Ianto.  "Anyway, we need to do some recreational team building exercises.  I did some research and it's very important to build a sturdy team that works well together.  So, I signed us up for laser tag!"  Jack's speech was met with a cascade of groans.  Ianto put his head in his hands.

 

"Laser tag?  THAT'S your 'team building exercise'?" Owen said incredulously.  "You might as well just shag Teaboy instead; it would provide more 'team building'."  Ianto glared daggers at Owen, who raised his hands in surrender.

 

"Do we have to, Jack?  We're all busy today.  Can we do this tomorrow?  Or next month?"  Gwen pleaded.

 

"No!  We're all taking the day off.  I've made reservations for a round for all of us that starts in half an hour."  Everyone, besides Jack, sighed. 

 

\--

 

The team piled into the SUV, with Jack in the drivers seat and Owen in shotgun.

 

"Here we are!"  Jack announced.

 

"'Las3r Ta9'?  Jack, couldn't you've at least reserved it at somewhere that understands that LASER is an acronym?  You can't just replace part of an acronym with a number.  Who do they think they are?"  Toshiko said.

 

"It was the only place within a thirty mile radius.  Sorry, Tosh."  Jack replied as he pulled into a parking spot.  Toshiko sighed.

 

After about ten minutes of waiting and Jack obnoxiously flirting with Ianto, they were finally let inside.  It was a free-for-all, so they all went their separate ways in their short grace period before the match started.  When it did start, Ianto found himself in a castle-like tower against a wall.  He could work with this.

 

Just then, a glowing target darted across his field of vision.  He shot, and hopefully hit, whoever that was and ducked down to avoid any retaliation shots.  The ambient music was too loud to hear what was happening elsewhere, but Ianto suspected that almost everyone had found a defendable location.  There were only four towers, so someone, presumably whoever was on the floor, was without a base.  He poked his head up and shot at whoever was across the way from him.

 

"OI!"  Ianto grinned; that must be Owen.  He shot at the other two when they came into view and established that they were Gwen and Tosh.  So that meant that…

 

His thought was interrupted by the sound of a LASER gun firing close behind him.  Ianto swore under his breath.  Jack.

 

Ianto flipped himself around, but Jack had presumably hidden behind one of the pillars.  Ianto quietly snuck to the wall to his right.  He was peeking around the nearest pillar to the wall when he was suddenly shoved into the wall.  When he opened his mouth to protest, his mouth was met with another.

 

There was now no doubt in Ianto's mind that this was Jack.  Ianto had had enough experiences with Jack's mouth to recognize it.  Their bodies melted together as a feeling of euphoria spread.

 

It ended just as suddenly as it started when Jack pulled away.  Jack wasted no time and shot Ianto with his LASER gun straight in the chest.  With a shout of jubilation and laughter, Jack ran down the exit ramp.

 

Ianto swore at the rapidly disappearing figure, but realized his chance.  He dashed over to the platform and shot at Jack, who was darting across the field.

 

"IANTO!  NOT FAIR!"  Jack shouted.

 

"YOU CAN TALK!"  He shouted back.  Jack only replied with laughter.

 

Jack won the game.  Typical.


End file.
